Love as Life: A Tenten Neji Drabble
by Kirai-chan
Summary: Butterflies can fly away fly away to the stars, so why can’t I?I want to fly, I want to sing, I want to cry, ‘bout what this day will bring.


Okay, this is just a drabble. I was just sorta bored, so I wrote this. I got some ideas from 'Earth Song' by Michael Jackson.

By the way, I don't own Naruto.

Love as Life:

_Butterflies can fly away; fly away to the stars, so why can't I?_

_I want to fly, I want to sing, I want to cry, 'bout what this day will bring._

What if? is a question we all ask ourselves in our lives. Hyuga Neji asks himself this question every day. What if? What if Tenten hadn't come? Would destiny have been able to fulfill itself? And had he really needed her to help prove that fate could be thwarted?

_Can you feel the death?_

_Can you feel the pain?_

_Do you know hate?_

_Can't you know love?_

_Just pretend for once in your life_

_That freedom is real._

"Hey, Lee! Where are you going?" Tenten called from across the hospital grounds. She had just been coming to visit him at the hospital.

Lee turned around. "I'm going after Sasuke along with the others," he said determinably.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital? You still aren't healed! And do you know where Neji is? I've been trying to find him all day!"

"Neji's going after Sasuke along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. They're going to need my help, too! I'm going."

Tenten didn't try to stop Lee; she was frozen in her tracks, hearing that Neji had gone. He couldn't battle such a strong opponent without her! No; she would have to go, also.

_Breakdown; cry your heart out when you think that no one can see you_

_When no one can see that slowly you are fading away._

The next one would hit, Neji knew it. He couldn't keep it going for much longer. The enemy launched the arrow and spider web at Neji, who closed his eyes and awaited the impact.

It never came. Neji opened his eyes to see that the arrow had completely disappeared. The fight began again. Nothing ever hit; Neji could feel no pain. Why? Wasn't he bleeding? Didn't the enemy's attacks hit?

The enemy turned towards something else, anger burning in his eyes. Stupid girl; shouldn't have come. Too bad she's gonna die, too.

_Can you see the hostility?_

_Can you see the sorrow?_

_Do you hear the cries of grief?_

_Can't you hear them; ringing throughout the night?_

_Just pretend for once in your life_

_That you are regretful._

The enemy grinned evilly at Neji, and the fight began again. One last blow…one last blow…

That's what the enemy could manage. He'd have to skewer them both.

Neji was oblivious to everything; to why no attacks seemed to hit him; to why the enemy was so distracted. Too bad he didn't see it coming. Too bad he didn't see the attack coming right at his weak spot. Too bad it didn't hit him.

_We used to dream; to glance beyond the stars; and pretend that nothing was wrong._

_I didn't know we'd drifted so far; far away._

"Neji!" Tenten screamed, lunging at him. Taking the blow for him. Is that what love is?

It hit her straight through the heart; too bad she couldn't have lived longer. It's just too bad. Is that what love is? When you can't breathe? When you realize that the heavens are crashing down around you?

When you attack your opponent mercilessly because he took so much? He took so much of your life away, and so much of your friend's. Neji beat him until he was dead, and after that he continued to attack him endlessly; never stopping; not once.

_Does love cause death?_

_Does love cause misery?_

_Is this what love is; so cruel?_

_Isn't there another way to see love?_

_Just don't pretend for once in your life_

_That everything's okay._

Yeah. Maybe Neji was meant to die; maybe Tenten shouldn't have come. Too bad she did; too bad she gave her own life for Neji's. It's too bad, really, that destiny _can_ be thwarted, and that fate _could_ be taken into your own hands. It's too bad that Tenten loved Neji.

And really, it's too bad that Neji loved her too.

_I can feel the death…_

_I can feel the pain…_

_I know hate…_

_But I also know love…_

_Freedom is real._

_I can see the hostility…_

_I can see the sorrow…_

_I can hear the cries of grief…_

_One of them is my own…_

_I am regretful._

_Love may cause death…_

_Love may cause misery…_

_Love may be cruel…_

_But there are many ways to see love…_

_And everything's okay,_

_Because I see love as life._


End file.
